


Finding Time.

by sarahoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Life, They are basically horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Finding time to be intimate during the twins' first year was hard for Jaime and Brienne but it never stopped them trying.





	Finding Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Random inspiration is the best :-)

* * *

Finding time to be intimate during the twins' first year was hard for Jaime and Brienne, they were and still are such needy babies. Needing to be near one or both of their parents was a must just to get them to sleep, sometimes they would sense their parents tiptoeing away trying to escape and mumble in their baby language to each other while they slept. But they tried and tried... and tried some more. Any time they had some free time, all Brienne had to do was look at Jaime a certain way and they gravitated towards each other. But sooner or later Joanna and/or Galladon would sound through the baby monitor, their cries for their parents halting their movements just as they started.

After the disruption neither of them would be able to find the spark again and they would just lay in each other’s arms until they fell asleep. Other times the crying wouldn’t stop and once one of them starts so does the other, the bed that is meant for 2 people would be filled with 2 people and 2 babies, Galladon clinging to his Mother while Joanna curled herself against her Father. The silence was heavenly, allowing Jaime and Brienne to engage in some hardcore eye contact and major handholding above their sleeping babies.

They found that the best time to be together was while the twins were napping. Brienne was arching off the bed, her feet planted hard and her hips rutting chasing her pleasure. Jaime was between her legs licking, kissing, sucking with all his might, pushing back against her as his fingers buried deep within her until she clenched around him and trapped his hand between her thighs. His cock swelled as she dripped down his palm, her moans muffled by her hand but they still sent tingles through his body. Brienne practically wrestled Jaime onto his back, attacking his mouth with hers, her tongue coated in her taste. He was breathless, watching her slither down his body taking his pants down with her, her fingers gripped his cock and he groaned.

Jaime felt her lips brush against the shaft, her tongue slid out and licked the pearl of wetness from the tip just as the baby monitor flashed to life, the tired little groans of ‘’Mamma’’ filled the room. Brienne let out a sigh as they locked eyes, a knowing look passed between them as she joined him back at his face, placing a soft kiss of apology to his lips.

‘’Don’t worry, give me a minute to shower and I’ll come help’’ Jaime spoke softly, Brienne nodded and left the bed to collect her clothes. Jaime couldn’t help but watch as she bent over, his eyes washing up over the long lengths of her legs until he met her centre, still glistening pink and tempting as ever. Making a frustrated groan his hand rubbed over himself, as she straightened she looked back over her shoulder with a smirk.

Brienne eyes dropped to his cock; her lip caught between her teeth. ‘’Enjoy your shower, don’t take too long’’. She was right, it didn’t. Jaime was soon panting in the steam, his mind filled with filthy images of his wife as his hand tightened around his cock. His forehead slipping against the wet tile as his body shuddered with his release, her name was a gasp from his lips. Watching his seed swirl down the drain, wishing it was deep within his wife.

A few days later they tried again but it ended in an interruption, not that it really mattered to them because their children were more important but there comes a time where fingers and mouths aren’t enough anymore. Brienne missed how his cock stretched her, missed the weight of his body on top of hers and the snap of his hips as he filled her to the hilt until she screamed. She told him so as they lay in bed, he was hard against her thigh but the clock read 4:15am and both of them needed the sleep. So they talked until their eyes couldn’t hold themselves open, trying to figure a way to make it work.

‘’Maybe it’s the foreplay?’’ Brienne pondered.

‘’Don’t you _dare_ take boob time away from me, It’s the only time I get’’ Jaime sulked. ‘’The babies get as much time as they want whenever they want but me? I’m clearly not important enough’’

Brienne eyes widened as she looked at her husband frowning. ‘’You seriously can’t be jealous of the babies… Jaime they need to eat!’’

‘’Well they were mine first!’’ His voice was muffled as he pressed his face between her tits, kissing and mouthing at the skin until he felt her laughing. Declaring his love for them, his ownership and moans as her nipple hardened against his tongue. When he ran his teeth over the hard peaks, her laugh becoming a choke of air. ‘’_Jaime...’’ _she gasped as he moved to the other.

‘’So responsive wife and I was being so gentle’’. Smirking as he rolled it firmly between his fingers, she pushed back desperately against his hand.

Jaime slipped her leg over his hip and pressed his thigh against her core, Brienne rubbed herself against it within an instant. His other hand help guide her thrusts, encouraging her to lead her own pleasure. Telling her to use him, riding his thigh until she was gasping against his mouth. When she calmed Brienne reached down and stroked him, her whispers into his ear telling him ‘’Yours Jaime, my tits will always be yours’’ pushed him over the edge, spurting on her stomach. 

-

Brienne was pushing the trolley down the aisle of the supermarket, the twins babbling mindlessly as they took in everything around them. Brienne spoke back like she could understand them making Jaime’s heart melt, their toothless smiles shining so brightly at their mother.

‘’Apple and Mango for you my darling’’ Brienne cooed enthusiastically shaking the jar of baby food in front of Joanna making her shriek with happiness. ‘’And Sweet Potato for my sweet baby Gally’’ Galladon joined in with his sister, reaching his hands out to grab the jar.

‘’And what does Daddy get?’’ Jaime asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she walked slowly.

Brienne turned her head to meet his eyes, playfulness filled them. ‘’That depends on what you want?’’

‘’You know exactly what I want...’’ Jaime whispered in her ear.

Brienne felt him harden against her arse just at the thought. ‘’Jaime we’re in public!’’. To which Jaime gave a snarky reply of ‘’Like that’s ever stopped me before’’.

Brienne’s gasped, half in jest but half intentionally. He kissed her cheek in apology but he still carried on talking while they walked. ‘’It’s Tyrion’s party tomorrow, are you going to wear the dress? _Please_ tell me your wearing the dress?!’’

‘’…Maybe…’’ Brienne teased and Jaime groaned _fuck _into her neck at the thought. She had to laugh knowing how her husband will be at war with himself all night trying to keep his hands to himself, especially after he’s had a few drinks. She might let him have a few sly touches seen as though they will be without the twins for the night. Brienne suddenly felt the stir of arousal at the thought, maybe it would be Brienne who would have to restrain herself. A blush painted her face distracted by her thoughts; her only indication was the babies giggling in front of her their hands tapping their own cheeks which they did every time Brienne blushed (which was far too much as they had picked up on it).

‘’Is Mammy blushing?’’ Jaime asked making them laugh more. His lips found her throat again, kissing up until he was at her ear making her shiver and tense up. His voice was rough in her ear ‘’I think Mammy is thinking about me, isn’t she?’’

Brienne could only nod, becoming breathless under his spell.

‘’Mmmm, Daddy can’t wait for tomorrow’’ he replied just as breathless.

-

The morning of the party rolled around, Jaime’s energy was buzzing as soon as he woke up, kissing Brienne soundly on the lips before springing out of bed to see to Jo and Gal. In the time it took for her to get ready and dressed Jaime had changed the twins and had them downstairs in their highchairs waiting for their breakfast. The day passed quickly, spending the day showering their babies with love, a little nervous about spending the night away from them. Jaime reminded her that they would be safe, they loved their grandad and it was proved when Selwyn came with his overnight bag. Gal’s little hands reached out and grabbed his beard while Jo touched his moustache, so unfamiliar with facial hair that their eyes were always so wide with interest.

Selwyn could see that Brienne was nervous, fidgeting the strap of their bag as she looked at her babies. Her father stood with the twins in both arms walking towards her until she wrapped her arms around them one last time, leaving lipstick kisses on their foreheads. ‘’Promise to call if there’s a problem…’’ Brienne warned him but he just rolled his eyes playfully.

‘’We’ll be fine won’t we, loves?’’ Selwyn asked while tickling their sides making the babies wriggle with happiness.

The door closed behind them and Brienne promised herself that she would relax and enjoy the night. Jaime helped her into the car before driving them to Tyrion’s, it was about an hour drive and all the way he was distracted. The high slit in Brienne’s dress temped him, when she stood still the slit wasn’t as noticeable but now she was sitting it went all the way up. His hand somehow found its way on her thigh many times while he drove, each time Brienne batted his eager hands away with a gasp. Even through the makeup she wore, Jaime could see the blush spreading, wishing to feel the heat below his lips as he chased it as low as it would go.

Arriving at Tyrion’s, they could tell that they were a little late, the music could be heard from their car as they parked it. With their bags taken care of, Jaime and Brienne made their way into the party, 30th birthday banners littered the walls and balloons scattered everywhere. Margaery already had their first drinks ready for them when they found her, Tyrion following behind with another drink helping them catch up.

They stayed together for a while but once the alcohol started to flow, they naturally drifted apart towards their friend groups as the always did. Jaime with Tyrion, Jon, Sam, and Gendry whereas Brienne was with their partners Margaery, Sansa, Gilly and Arya. Even though they were at either end of the room, Brienne still caught Jaime’s eye, her unique laugh echoed making his ears twitch. Onto her 4th drink Brienne started to loosen up a little, the shots that Sansa had brought went straight to her head. The apple tang tingled on her tongue, the sourness making her eyes water a little.

Jaime watched as his wife, her hips swayed to the beat of the music, the material of her dress pulled tight with every movement. Her eyes drifted closed; her head tipped back; the long pale stretch of her thigh peaked out of the slit in her dress. Jaime groaned into his drink feeling himself start to harden; he could hear the conversation around him but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from Brienne. Sansa caught Brienne’s elbow and whispered in her ear, Brienne’s eyes found his instantly and that phantom blush returned once more.

Their stare was so heated, the longing they felt for each other was starting to become unbearable. Her body tingled as Jaime’s eyes washed over her, lingering on her tits, her nipples straining against the fabric as they hardened under his stare. Lowering down the slope of her waist stopping between her legs, his eyes closing as he took deep breath trying to calm himself. Brienne’s stomach swooped, having to cross her legs to sooth the ache.

When their eyes met again something changed, Jaime’s stare was more determined. Passing his glass to Tyrion without looking Jaime stalked towards her, his steps thumping to the beat of her heart, the pace picking up the closer he got. Grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. Tyrion and Margaery were the only ones who noticed and shared a knowing smirk, both raising their glasses in a victorious toast.

It didn’t take them long to find an empty room, Tyrion and Marg’s house was too big for only the 2 of them but thank the gods it was. Jaime cursed himself fumbling with the door handle, Brienne was clinging to his back, her arms wrapped around his waist and her lips kissed his cheek. Brienne kept him close, gripping the collar of his shirt and pushing him hard against the door as it closed. Their bodies pressed together; she could feel his cock twitching making her ache.

‘’I need you Jaime’’ Brienne begged when she pulled back from a kiss, her fingers trying to undo the buttons of his shirt. Jaime eyes were wide, his head nodding as he tried to help her but his hands shook more than hers.

Their lips met again and again, kisses so messy and sloppy that they muffled their moans. Brienne pushed the shirt off his shoulders as he stepped out of his trousers, leaving his in his boxers, tented like she’d never seen. She felt like a teenager again, the anticipation of the last layer of clothing, her hand itched to wrap her hand around his cock. Instead she stepped back, her hand going to the zip at her side and pulling it until the dress started to fall, puddling softly around her feet. Jaime watched as her body revealed itself to him, almost losing control when saw that she hadn’t worn underwear.

Walking backwards until she was against the counter, Brienne perched herself on top of it letting her legs fall open, the hair between her legs darkened by her arousal. Jaime was struggling to breathe as his eyes followed his wife’s hand’s skimming over her body, sighing as she thumbed her nipples into hardness continuing lower and dipping into her wetness. Thrusting so effortlessly before circling her clit making her legs tremble, Brienne’s fingers glistened when she pulled them back.

Lost in the display in front of him, Jaime’s legs carried him forward until he was between her legs, his cock bobbed as he walked now free from the constraints of his boxers.

‘’Such a fucking tease, wife’’ Jaime growled as he wrapped her legs around him bringing her even closer.

In one sure thrust his cock slipped inside and filled her, stretching her deliciously. Jaime’s eyes rolled back in his head, burying his face into her shoulder with a groan. The pace was slow and she needed more, begging him until he gave her it.

‘’Faster Jaime, _harder!_’’ Brienne demanded as his hips sped up, snapping against her with all his might. Getting lost in the pleasure of having her around him he started to tremble, it had been so long that his orgasm already started to build.

The door handle rattled behind them but Jaime was hitting so deep within her that her screams drowned it out. One of his hands clutched her hip while the other gripped her hair and pulled it back exposing her throat. Lips attacked her with messy kisses, teeth nipped at her skin and his tongue soothed it over.

His wife was a picture before him, her eyes scrunched closed as her tits bounced with every thrust, milk starting to bead from the tips of her nipples. Jaime’s mouth watered; his tongue flicked against the buds. His lips gave them sharp suckles that had Brienne’s body arching against him, drawing them deep within his mouth flooding with a sweetness like no other. She sighed with relief, the ache from her breast had been relieved making her keen from the sensitivity but it replaced with an ache between her legs.

Brienne babbled as her finish grew closer, declarations of her love for him, how much she missed and loved his cock, wishing he could be within her constantly. All Jaime could do was agree, telling her he would live between her legs if he could, his cock belonged deep inside her.

‘’So close Brie, I’m not going to last’’ Jaime gasped.

She slipped her hand between them, brushing her clit once, twice and then once more, launching herself into her climax. She clenched so tight around him it was almost painful, her screams were deafening but gods he loved it. A couple more desperate snaps of his hips and Jaime was there too, clinging to his wife while his whole body trembled. Her name was all he could speak, softly into her hair, breathless into her ear, mumbled against her lips as she kissed him with all the strength she could find.

-

Jon walked back to the gathering with a concerned look on his face, turning to Tyrion and pointing his thumb behind him. ‘’ Someone’s shaggin’ in your downstairs loo, mate’’

Tyrion just shrugged and then looked at his watch. ‘’Give them a few minutes and there’ll be out’’

‘’…If that…’’ Margaery whispered to her husband, they both sniggered.

As predicted a couple of minutes later Jaime and Brienne came wandering slowly back into the room without a care, their hands linked and their eyes only on each other. For the rest of the night they stuck together; their arms wrapped around one anther so tightly while they swayed to the beat, Jaime peppered soft kisses against cheek as she blushed. A blissful calm was upon them and it lasted the rest of the night.

When they all retired for the night Jaime led Brienne to one of Tyrion’s spare rooms on the top floor. Behind their closed door they made love, slow and tender, they took their time knowing they weren’t going to get interrupted. Brienne was straddled across Jaime’s hips, her hands held his above his head pining him in place while she fucked him. Drawing out their pleasure for as long as possible, Brienne kissed away the stray tear that trickled down his face from the intensity. She whispered how much she loved him and his chest filled with a warmth that could melt any winter.

Jaime was nestled against her chest, her chin rested on the top his head as they fell asleep. Brienne’s arms hold him impossibly close but he still snuggled closer. They both made a promise to make more time for each other, to be more intimate regardless of if it was a rushed rough fuck bent over the kitchen table or pining the other against the shower wall – apparently Jaime was very passionate about conserving the water usage, he snuck in on her showers almost daily. Not that she minded, he always insisted on washing her afterwards. His fingers carding through her short hair, massaging her scalp until her head lulled back on his shoulders.

They both couldn’t understand why they avoided it for so long but they sure made up for all the lost time. They still had to learn how to be quieter but nothing a little practice wouldn’t fix.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
Love, Sarah x  
-  
Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


End file.
